Ships:Asgard
Introduction. The Asgard were once a member of the Great Alliance,along with the Ancients,Firlings and Nox. The Asgard possed the second most powerful space force of the Alliance members,next to the Ancients,and continue to have a powerful space navy. The Asgard had kept the same classes of ships for hundreds of millenia for several reasons,Their ships had searved them very well in multiple areas,not just combat. Also they were on the top of the technological pyrimid for a long time in our local galactic group after the Ancients left,and their technology advanced more slowly until the war with the Replicators began,then they Started advancing as fast as possible. Also though the classes of ship remained the same,they did become more advanced in various areas as time progressed. All Asgard ships can function with one crew member,and can run without any for a time. Asgard ships. Drone fighter. Type: Unmanned space superiority fighter. Crew: 0 Shields: Capible of absorbing the equivilent of many tons of T.N.T. Hull: Armor grade Naquida,layerd Trinium alloy,strong carbon weave. Weapons: Twin fighter sized Asgard ion cannons or twin advanced Asgard ion cannons. Powerplant: Miniature Neutrino ion generator. Small fusion cell. Sublight: Small Gravity drive. Hyperdrive: Possible. Other: Low power jamming tech,short range hologram technology,internal dampening system,short range beam transporter array,stealth systems. Scout craft. Type: Scout and shorter range exploration ship Crew: 30-50. Troops: 50 Shields: Capible of absorbing energy in the tens of thousands of megatons. Hull: Armor grade Naquida,layerd Trinium alloy,strong Carbon weave. Weapons: Four light Asgard ion cannons. Secandary space craft: 10 Drone fighters. Powerplant: One Neutrino ion generator. Two fusion cells. Sublight: Two small Gravity drives. Hyperdrive: Asgard Intergalctic. Other: Advanced,powerful sensors. Jamming technology. Longrange hologram tech. Beam transporter arrays. Stasis pods,Advanced Asgard medical tech,internal dampening systems,stealth systems. Production run: Thousands have been made over the millenia. Aesir class. Type: Longrange coloney/transport ship. Crew: 100-500. Troops: 6000 Shields: Capible of absorbing hundreds of Gigatons. Hull: Armor grade Naquida,layerd Trinium alloy,strong Carbon weave. Weapons: One medium power Asgard ion cannon,six light Asgard ion cannons. Secandary space craft: 65+ Asgard drone fighters. Powerplant: Three Neutrino ion generators. Twelve fusion cells. Sublight: Two large Gravity thrusters. Hyperdrive: Asgard intergalactic. Other: Advanced sensors,jamming technology,longrange hologram tech,beam transporter arrays,Large stasis pod rooms,advanced Asgard medical tech,internal dampening systems,stealth systems. Biliskner class. Type: Hybred combat/long range exploration and transport vessel. Crew: 200-1000. Troops: 4000 Shields: Capible of absorbing Hundreds of Gigatons. Hull: Dense armor grade Naquida,layerd Trinium alloy,strong Carbon weave. Weapons: One high power Asgard ion cannon. Eight light Asgard ion cannons. Secandary space craft: 60+ Asgard drone fighters. Powerplant: Four Neutrino ion generators. Twelve fusion cells. Sublight: Two large Gravity thrusters. Hyperdrive: Asgard intergalactic. Other: Advanced sensors,jamming technology,longrange hologram tech,beam transporterarrays,stasis pods,advanced Asgard medical tech,internal dammpening systems,stealth systems. Production run: I would geuss that close to a thousand,probibly more,have been built over the years. O'Neill class ship. Type: Pure combat ship,designed primarily to fight the Replicators. Crew: 400-1500. Troops: 7000 Shields: Capible of absorbing many hundreds of Gigatons. Hull: Strengthened armor grade Naquida,high strength tensile Trinium alloy,heat resistant strong Carbon weave. Weapons: Four advanced Asgard heavy ion cannons. Ten light,advanced Asgard ion cannons. Secandary space craft: 100+ Asgard drone fighters. Powerplant: Six advanced Neutrino ion generators. Sixteen fusion cells. Sublight: Four large Gravity thrusters. Hyperdrive: Asgard intergalactic. Other: Advanced sensors including a more powerful Kiron detection array,jamming technology,longrange hologram tech,beam transporter arrays,stasis pods,advanced Asgard medical tech,internal dampening systems,stealth systems. Production run: 20 per year. Daniel jackson class ship. Type: Science and long range exploration/research vessel. Crew: 150-500. Troops: 1000. Shields: Capible of absorbing many hundreds of Gigatons. Hull: Strengthened armor grade Naquida,high tensile strength Trinium alloy,heat resistant strong Carbon weave. Weapons: Two advanced Asgard heavy ion cannons. Five light advanced ion cannons. Secandary space craft: 50+ Asgard drone fighters. Power plant: Four advanced Neutrino ion generators. Eight fusion cells. Sublight: Three large Gravity thrusters. Hyperdrive: Asgard intergalactic. Other: Advanced,powerful sensors including Kiron detection arrays,jamming technology,longrange hologram tech,beam transporter arrays,stasis pods,advanced Asgard medical technology,internal dampening systems,stealth systems. Production run: 25 per year. Ragnarok class ship. Type: Heavy combat capital ship. Crew: 600-2000. Troops: 10,000. Shields: Capible of absorbing a Teraton of energy. Hull: Strengtened Armor grade Naquida,high tensile strength Trinium alloy,heat resistant,strong Carbon weave. Weapons: Eight advanced Asgard heavy ion cannons. Sixteen advanced Asgard light ion cannons. Secandary space craft: 100+ Asgard drone fighters. Powerplant: Eight advanced Neutrino ion generators. Twenty fusion cells. Sublight: Five large Gravity thrusters. Hyperdrive: Asgard intergalactic. Other: Advanced sensors inlcuding Kiron detection arrays,powerful jamming technology,longrange hologram tech,beam transporter arrays,stasis pods,advanced Asgard medical tech,internal dampening systems,stealth systems. Production run: Four per year. Gormagon 23:17, June 1, 2011 (UTC)